


Espejo

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Respuestas para Retos de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU Donde Hiccup tiene hermano mellizo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Gen, Lobo!Furious, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Respuesta para Reto #5 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Universo Alterno, post-httyd 2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solamente había conocido al hermano de Hiccup mediante rumores, y anécdotas provenientes de su propio jinete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espejo

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Respuesta al Reto #5 del Grupo FB "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma."
> 
> (2) ¿Mi excusa para hacer esta locura? DEMASIADO GAME OF THRONES.

 

 

Solamente había conocido al hermano de Hiccup mediante rumores, y anécdotas provenientes de su propio jinete.

Nada lo había preparado, sin embargo, para el día que Toothless lo tendría en persona.

El tipo… era un completo  _yuck-yuck_.

Mayor que Hiccup por cinco minutos, Valk I Horrendous Haddock era todo lo contrario a su mellizo. Donde el rojo del amanecer se había tejido a los mechones de Hiccup, el sol mismo había prestado de sus hilos para cubrir la cabeza de Valk. Púrpura reemplazaba las irises verdes de su hermano, acompañando a la perfección, aquellos ojos atrevidos, duros y tan afilados como sus palabras.

Además, por si aquellas diferencias fueran pocas, Valk I se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a su mellizo, hasta en el tipo de bestia bajo su mando.

"Dile a tu mascota que no se acerque tanto, Furious  _muerde_."

Toothless desnudó sus dientes en amenaza, aunque más por el engreimiento viniendo de aquella voz, que por el pelaje esponjado del enorme lobo frente a ellos.

"No es el único." No obstante, Hiccup colocó una mano en la trompa del Night Fury, frenando al dragón de cualquier ataque sorpresa. No era una bienvenida muy agradable, a pesar de tratarse del preciado segundo hijo de Stoick, aquel hijo del cual su ausencia se había convertido en leyenda. Gobber permanecía con los ojos saltados, y Valka no levantaba su rostro del suelo. Habían estado en plena celebración del cumpleaños de Hiccup, cuando la emboscada del  _fenrir_  necroso había irrumpido en entre la multitud, seguido de la figura esbelta de su dueño. Los mentones de todos se habían colgado en perpetuo silencio, mientras el único sonido había sido producido por los aplausos secos de Valk. "Así que… estás vivo. Wow."

Ni siquiera la  _vestimenta_  del chico era de naturaleza vikinga. Todo detalle se empeñaba en recalcar que tan fuera de este mundo, el otro Horrendous Haddock era. Su esencia era picante, cuando Hiccup era un  _dulce_  perfume. "Creo que todos los Wows deberían venir de mí." Valk sopló un largo mechón lacio de la mitad de su rostro. "¿Es cierto, entonces? ¿Sobre papá?"

Hiccup asintió con profunda tristeza. "Nunca dejó de buscar por ti."

"No necesitaba que me buscaran. Saben que me fui por voluntad propia." Toothless observó los dedos bronceados del joven perderse en la cobertura del animal acompañándolo. Furious relajó su lomo automáticamente, pero sus garras se encajaron en la tierra. "Siempre les mandé un cuervo para asegurarles que me encontraba bien."

"Valk." Hiccup dio un paso en la dirección de su hermano. Una mirada fugaz hacia sus espaldas confirmó que estaba intentado abrir el tema del regreso de su madre, sin idea de cómo. "Hay muchos asuntos de los que tenemos que hablar. Preferentemente, no en público."

"Después." Valka ignoró los tartamudeos de su hermano, en favor de sentarse frente al banquete del cumpleañero. "Quiero pastel primero." Y el chico prosiguió a meter su dedo índice en el virgen betún. "Valka puede contarme sus razones por abandonarnos, más tarde."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Traducciones:
> 
> \+ Yuck-Yuck: Asqueroso.
> 
> NdA:
> 
> (3) En efecto, me metí la genética de los mellizos por donde no brilla el sol XD.


End file.
